


And if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wounds weren’t healing fast enough, the blood he coughed up made it nearly impossible to speak. So it meant that he wouldn’t make it through this night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take

Why couldn’t his legs just move faster this once? Why was his body tired already? The cold wind hit his face and tears filled his eyes. 

No matter what he felt before facing someone else’s near death, it was different now. It was completely different. 

Cold shivers ran down his hot body, it hurt just to think about the things that were to come, he wanted to turn back time to the point where they carelessly sat on rooftops and gazed that the nightly scene of Tokyo below them. 

Would there another chance to do it again…?

His body crashed into the door and he stumbled into the room, soft sobbing and the smell of death filled the air. 

It was a peaceful night, it was so quiet. 

Something disturbed this nightly scene, it could be peaceful if it wasn’t for the ungodly amount of dead birds. Dead birds covered the entire floor of the building. No matter where he turned his head to all he saw were white feathers cowered in thick, brown blood. 

But he couldn’t care less about the dead doves, there was something else that caught his attention. 

In the middle of the room a small white bunny leaned over an injured raven, it cried quietly and whispered words of regret and begged for forgiveness. 

Uta felt his chest tighten up as he slowly approached them. His mouth ran dry as if he had eaten cold ashes, his eyes wouldn’t stop leaking water. 

“It’s okay…”, his voice was hoarse, it was gurgling and guttering, “… at least you’re safe…” 

The girl let out a muffled scream as she buried her head in his blood stained shirt. He looked up at Uta, his eyes were dull, he smiled tired, his teeth were blood stained. “You’re he-“, the words barely passed his lips as another swell of blood welled out of his mouth. 

Touka couldn’t bear to watch this scene any longer, knowing that she was the one to blame, knowing that she could have prevented this from happening, if she’d just been stronger. 

While she walked away knowing that she bid her last farewell, Uta slowly sunk to his keens and lifted Renji’s aching body up, carefully placing it on his lap. 

The wounds weren’t healing fast enough, the blood he coughed up made it nearly impossible to speak. So it meant, that he wouldn’t make it through this night. 

Uta gently caressed his cheek, his eyes hurt badly because of the tears he couldn’t cry, “… you promised you’d always be here… you always were a man of your words… why did you have to break this promise…?” 

He laughed, but the pain in his chest area made him whimper, “… I was 18 when I made that promise…” 

“I know…”, should he say it now? That it didn’t matter how much they had _changed_ That it didn’t matter how much time had passed? “But my feelings for you haven’t changed since then…” 

Renji’s eyes widened and a few tears washed away the blood on his face, “… even after I –“ 

“I never really drew the line… and I don’t think you did either,” a sad smile formed on his shaking lips, “We were just too stubborn to admit it… weren’t we…?” 

“Yeah…”, the other relaxed, he breathed easier now, lighter, his hand ached but he searched for Uta’s, holding onto it tightly as he finally grabbed it, “… we’re still as dumb as we were back then…” 

It was so odd to see him smile like that, it was unfair, “… you look so different when you smile…” How he wished that he had seen it more often. 

“… I always been told that –“, his body shoot up as he spat out more blood, he felt dizzy and he fell back into Uta’s arms panting heavily, he dug his fingers deep into the other’s shirt and looked up at him, “… I just wanted to see you again…” 

Uta felt how he slowly got heavier, his body growing colder, “… I’m glad that I could see you again…” The words were only hard to say as his body still found some tears, that he could cry. 

“Take care of her… please…”, he turned his head to his niece, who was facing the pale moon, “… I don’t want to lose… Hikari again…” 

“You won’t… you … prevented it … this time… and I’ll make sure… that it wasn’t –“, it was too hard to face the reality of this moment, it was too hard to admit that it was over now, “… I love you…” 

“I love you too…”, he breathed the words out quietly, before Uta leaned down to kiss him one last time. 

How tightly he squeezed his hand, just before he let go.

It was too hard to keep his eyes open any longer, he felt the soft warmth of the other’s body as he slowly drifted off into sleep. 

The kiss left a bitter taste in his mouth, it was awfully bitter and cold. 

Cold… just like the body that he held in his arms so desperately.


End file.
